


The Lost Soul

by Nossu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Darby woke up and felt like his soul would be loose from his body so he closed his eyes and tried to get his mind focused. He remembered how he had just returned from Cybertron and how he had barely managed to restore Optimus Prime's memories before Megatron attacked. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the strange metallic room that looked similar like those rooms that he had seen in the Deception ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.
> 
> Warning: This story may contain some rough language and scenes that may not be suitable for younger or sensitive readers.

* * *

 

**The lost soul -  Chapter 1 - The first awakening**

Jack Darby woke up and felt like his soul would be loose from his body so he closed his eyes and tried to get his mind focused. He remembered how he had just returned from Cybertron and how he had barely managed to restore Optimus Prime's memories before Megatron attacked. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the strange metallic room that looked similar like those rooms that he had seen in the Deception ship.

He looked his hands and noticed that they were grey and metallic. “What is going on?” He asked and jumped up in horror, he knows that voice from his nightmares.

Jack was now in a panic, he looked around and tried to look for a place to hide. If Megatron finds him from his ship he will squish him like a bug or use him to blackmail Autobots. He runs to the side room and yelled in horror, he was face to face with Megatron himself. “I, I, was just passing through,” he said to Megatron and pointed towards the door. For his surprise Megatron mimicked him.

He waved his hand and Megatron waved his hand in the same fashion. “What is going on?” He asked again and then he realized that sound was coming from in him not from Megatron in front of him. He put his hand on his face and Megatron in front of him did the same, now he understood that he was int front of the large mirror.

“Oh My God, how did this happen?” He asked and examined his hands and looked down at his body. Now he also started to notice all the texts in his vision and menu selections. He realized that they were written in Cybertron and he could read them. He stepped out of the mirror room and back into the main room and saw a computer terminal. He sat into the large chair behind the computer and looked at the screen.

“I can understand Cybertron,” He mumbled and touched the screen. His touch activated computer and it demands password. To his horror he realized that he knows the password from his memory. He typed a password and computer started to list different status reports and inventory information to him. He closed his optics and tried to remember what had happened.

He remembered how he had been furious to the Autobots and how he had lifted that annoying blue femme against the wall and demanded that she gives him the key. He also remembered how he had sneaked into the space bridge vortex and talked with Optimus Prime and loaded the key into him. When he opened his optics he was not completely sure if he was Jack Darby or Megatron those two memories were overlapping and Megatron had a lot more memories that Jack Darby so he was starting to dominate. He hit his fist to the computer desk and said with angry tone, “Primus, I hate this!”

There was a comm sound and without thinking he answered,” Megatron here.”

He felt chill when the familiar sound of Airachnid said, “Lord Megatron, I have those Vehicons that we on security duty during the ground bridge incident.” It took a moment to remember that he had ordered all those who were responsible for the security into the punishment session. He had planned to make an example out of them and show others what happens when you let the Autobots capture a space bridge.

“Wait in there, I'll be there in a few minutes,” he said and stood up and walked to the door. On the hallway he turned right as he already knows were Airachnid was and how to get there.

On the hallway he noticed Breakdown who tried to look like he had something important to do in somewhere far from him. “You, come with me!” He said and grabbed hold of Breakdown's back wheel.

There was a scared expression on Breakdown's faceplate when he said, “Y,Yes my Lord.”

While they walked towards the training chamber, he tried to sort his thought. The main question was still, was he Jack Darby or Megatron? He decided that as he was in the Decepticon ship and looking like Megatron, he should go with that for now. He was sure that if he starts to claim that he was Jack Darby these Decepticons would see it as a weakness and they would try to kill him.

“My Lord, it was not my fault that those Autobots got pass our security,” Breakdown said with nervous tone.

Jack/Megatron looked at the blue mech and said, “You were in command and they fooled you to think that everything was Okay.”

“I, I, thought that Vehicon's had checked the security codes,” the blue mech sobbed.

Jack/Megatron felt how anger in flamed up and he snarled his denta and said, “Primus! You sound just like Starscream, where is your honor and pride?”

That was like a slap on the blue mech's faceplate and he corrected his posture and said, “You are right, my Lord, I was in command and it was my fault.”

Talks about honor and pride caused a memory flashback and Jack/Megatron remembered how he had been ones an admired resistance leader. Then, he had started to act like a tyrant because the envy and jealousy towards Optimus Prime and Elita One had corrupted his spark.

That thought stopped him in the hallway and blue mech stopped next to him and looked scared again. He rewinds his memory and understood something fundamental, Megatron had loved Orion Pax and hoped to be sparkmates with him. Elita One had sneaked between them and stolen his love away from him and then he had lost the status of Prime to Orion Pax. This war started because he could not stand to see those two happy together and he wanted to destroy that happiness.

“Primus! Is it that simple?” He asked and looked at his servos.

“My Lord?” Breakdown asked in confusion and he started to walk again.

“Oh! I just realized something fundamental,” he said casually and let his mind process the memory. He realized that he had basically destroyed his home world because he was not brave enough to say what he felt towards the Orion Pax. He had feared that he would reject him. Because of that he had hesitated Elita One got between him and Orion and after that things got out of hand. The end results were that Cybertron was dead and he and Optimus Prime still fought in the war that had ended a long time ago when they both lost.

They arrived into the large round room and in the middle of the room stood Airachnid, Knock Out, Soundwave and in front of Airachnid there was a group of Vehicons on their knees. Around the wall there was also other Vehicons who were gathered to witness the execution.

Jack/Megatron stopped next to the Airachnid and looked at Breakdown. He saw how the blue mech hesitated and then he joined the group of kneeling Vehicons. Jack/Megatron saw how Airachnid smiled evilly and how Knock Out looked concerned. From his memory he knows that Knock Out had some kind of relationship with his partner Breakdown and Airachnid saw everyone as a competitor or a victim.

Airachnid looked at him and said, “My Lord, if it's acceptable for you I can assist with execution.”

Jack/Megatron knows that this insane femme wanted help because she enjoyed the slaughter and loved to cause pain to others. He slapped Airachnid hard with the back of his servo and she fly backwards. “Stay out of this or you will join them,” he said with cruel tone.

Airachnid wiped energon from her lips and looked down and said, “Yes, my Lord.” Jack/Megatron saw how the femme was clearly afraid of him and deep in his spark it felt good and same time it was sad.

He turned his attention to the kneeling Vehicons and Breakdown and said, “You all were responsible for the security when those Autobots took control of the space bridge. It was because you failed to alert us in time Autobots got their Prime back. Now you will all evaluate your part and tell me what is the punishment that you deserve to have, Breakdown you start!”

There was a brief horrific flash in Breakdown's faceplate and then he said with strong words, “I was in charge so I should be off-lined.”

Jack/Megatron looked at the Vehicons and they all said one by one with a proud tone that they deserved to go offline with their commander. Breakdown looked at the Vehicons like he would have noticed them the first time in his life, he was clearly moved that his troops were willing to follow him into the death.

He cleared his throat and said, “Your bravery moves my old spark so consider yourself lucky. Your punishment is cleaning duty, I want to see this room so clean and shiny that I can my ugly face from the wall, now dismiss.”

He saw how there was a relief on Breakdown's faceplate and he decided to do something else too, “Knock Out!”

“Yes my Lord,” the red medic yelled and hurried to him and looked nervous. They all know that after he had been merciful he usually killed someone.

“See that Breakdown gets his optic repaired, his human pirate look is annoying me a lot,” he said and pointed at the patched optic.

“Yes, my Lord, “ Knock Out said and sounded surprised.

Jack/Megatron turned to leave and noticed that the spider bot followed him. Now he remembered that the femme was his Second In Command because Starscream had deserted them. He let out a sigh and looked at the femme, in away she was a similar eye catcher like Arcee and something in him wanted to understand her better and same time he wanted to crush her head.

It was like Airachnid would have sensed his killing intention and she looked really scared. Jack/Megatron knows from his memory that this femme was no match for him, but she would fight fearlessly for her life if he would try to kill her. “Airachnid, let's go into my room and have a little chat,” he said and saw a horrified look on the femme's faceplate. Now he remembered what had happened during their last chat, Megatron had forced himself on the smaller femme and interfaced with her so brutally that Knock Out had to work extra hours to put her back together.

“I, I, would love to have a chat with you,” Airachnid said and twisted her servos nervously. There was panic in her optics and Jack/Megatron felt pity on her and same time he enjoyed the feeling of power.

There was silence when they walked back to his room and when the door closed Airachnid fell on her knees and put her head down and said, “My Lord, I beg you please don't use me again.” There was sincere panic in her voice and she had thrown out all of her pride. Jack/Megatron turned towards her and grabbed her into his servos and saw how she had surrendered completely. He remembered how he had ripped her crotch armor open to get access to her interface port and how she had screamed in pain when his thick interface cable had ripped her interface port half and belly area open.

Airachnid spread her legs and opened her interface port voluntarily. Jack/Megatron saw how she was trying to prepare herself for the pain and damage. Now that he saw the femme's interface port clearly he compared it to images that he had from human females similar places and he was amazed how there are a lot of similarities. That made him also realize that Arcee had this kind of interface port between her legs and somehow that existed him.

There was a sound of transformation coming from between his legs and he saw how thick metallic tentacle came out and how it moved automatically towards Airachnid's port. He compared the size difference and understood the femme's fear, the damage that he had caused to her must have been massive. He lets his interface cable move closes and Airachnid started to shake and sob and that excited him more and same time it made him shamed of himself and what he was doing. “No, please I beg you, “ she plead with faint voice and that made him stop.

He looked shaking femme closer and asked, “Tell me one good reason why you don't want to interface with me and that better be other reasons than my size. Is there someone that you like more than me?” In away he just wanted to rip this femme to pieces and end the feud between her and Arcee, but he was also curious to understand what made this insane femme tick.

Airachnid sobbed and said, “You are right there is someone that prevents me from enjoying your greatness.”

Jack/Megatron felt urge in him, he still wanted to rip this femme to pieces with is interface cable, but he suppressed the feeling and asked, “It's Breakdown is it?”

“No! My Lord,” she said and looked helplessly around.

“Then who? He asked with cruel voice and put some pressure on the femme with her servos by pulling her legs more wide and letting his huge interface cable touch her port. There was a feeling of pleasure from his cable and he almost rammed it into her.

“It's Jack Darby and Arcee,” She cried out and Jack/Megatron felt horror in him and he tossed the femme on the ground like she would have an infectious plague.

Airachnid crawled on her back and pushed some distance to him and tried to cover her crotch with her servos. Jack/Megatron heard how his own large blaster primed and he turned it towards the helpless spider bot. Airachnid lifted her servo like trying to stop the blaster fire with it and said, “My Lord, I know that I'm disgusting glitch, but hear me out before you decide to kill me.”

Jack/Megatron grinned evilly and said, “I could understand Arcee, but why do you include human into your perversions?”

Airachnid sobbed and said, “Arcee was just another Autobot femme to me when I tortured her in the Cybertron. I did not even remember her before I saw her again in the Earth with Jack. When I met her and saw how protective she was with Jack and how bravely Jack stood against me when he wanted to rescue Arcee. I just know that I have to destroy that kind of partnership. It's something that those two have that make me uneasy and I only get excited when I think how I can torture them.”

Jack/Megatron felt sick and he said, “I should kill you here, but as I need to have a Second in command. So let's make a deal, I let you live for now if you promise that you won't go running after those two like a mindless glitch.”

“My Lord, I promise that I do as you wish,” she said and bowed down on the floor.

“Now get your filthy aft out of here before I change my mind,” he yelled and pointed towards the door. The floor was sparking under Airachnid when she hurried out of the room . When the door closed behind her Jack/Megatron let out a relieved sigh and noticed that his interface cable was still visible between his legs.

He decided that he needs to put it out and when he touched the cable with his servo and felt how pleasure radiated from it. His interface cable started to move in his servo like a snake. Jack/Megatron forgot the incident with Airachnid and marveled his interface cable. It was really different from human similar part and when he touched it more. He felt how pleasure increased and how he started to make similar sound like an old diesel motor.

Suddenly the door opened and Soundwave stepped in and stopped in the middle of the room to stare at him. “Primus! Soundwave, don't you know how to knock?” he asked and tried to put his interface cable away, but it was like trying to catch a greased snake.

Soundwave shook his head like he would be in amused and move towards him. There was a sound of transformation and Soundwave knelt down and revealed his back interface port to him. Jack/Megatron did not have time to say anything when he's interface cable flew into the Soundwave's interface port and reeled him closer. The pleasure filled his mind and he started to move his pelvis and make a similar sound like tractor under the heavy load. He remembered that he had done this several times before, usually to Soundwave some times to Starscream and Knock Out too. Soon the other mech was making purring sound like he would have enjoyed himself a lot. For his surprise Soundwave was a prefect fit to his thick cable and he seemed to transform so that it went completely in.

The act between him and Soundwave lasted a long time and they lost track of time. When his cable withdraw, he noticed that it was already late and the sun had gone down. Soundwave stood up and closed his interface port and started to head towards the door, the session had clearly ended. Jack/Megatron remembered that this silent mech had been his lover all the time during the war and stayed quiet even when he had other lovers. Soundwave hesitated a moment at the door and Jack/Megatron said,” Soundwave, if you want, you can stay overnight with me.”

Soundwave let out of happy sounding scream and run to him. Jack/Megatron fell on his back when the other mech charged to hug him. He let the silent mech to do the hugging and same time he patted his pack comforting. He realized that this mech had been loyal to him all this time because he loved him, again Megatron had been blind and stupid.

Jack/Megatron was preparing to enter into the rest mode with purring Soundwave on top of his chest and when his optics closed he thought events that had happened to him. He let out a relieved sigh, he had survived his day as the Lord of the Decepticons.

In his sleep, Jack felt that he was drifting out of the calm black ball and into the void. He was slowly moving towards the bright gentle ball of light. He felt that this ball of light was important to him. He tried to hurry towards the light, but then he felt how he was caught in the invisible net. He felt desperate when something started to pull him away from the light. He turned and saw a black hole that radiates a feeling of malice. He tried to resist, but the darkness was too strong and slowly it pulled him closer before it started to devour him.

When Jack opened his eyes, he noticed that he was now in the different room and sunlight was coming through the small window. He remembered what had happened with Megatron and in his dream. He stood up and hurried into the smaller room just to see if there was a mirror. What he saw in the mirror made him scream in horror. There was Airachnid in the mirror looking him with a horrified expression on her faceplate.

* * *

 


	2. The second awakening

* * *

 

**The lost soul - Chapter 2 - The second awakening**

Jack Darby was shaking in front of the large mirror. His mind was screaming in horror and it was hard to understand what he saw. He moved his hand and touched his face and tried to smile. In the mirror Airachnid touched her faceplate and revealed her fangs. “Oh My God! I'm Airachnid,” Jack said in horror and backed out from the small room like fearing that the spider bot would leap from the mirror and bite his neck.

He moved back to the berth and sat down and examined his servos. “How I'm going to explain this to Arcee?” He asked from himself and felt how he was getting strange mixed feelings of Jealousy and affection. He remembered his previous experiences inside the Megatron's body and tried to calm himself down.

“Jack try to hold yourself together,” he said and felt how his memories were now mixing with Airachnid's memories and it was starting to get harder to separate Jack Darby's memories from the spider bot's memories. For his horror he realized that he still had all the Megatron's memories with him. They were attached to his own memories and now Airachnid was also melting into him.

“I don't want this!” he yelled and felt like his soul was tainted from the pure evilness and madness that Airachnid presented. Now that he was seeing memories and thoughts of Airachnid he regret that he had spared her life when he was Megatron. Airachnid was a real monster and her life was like a long b-class horror movie full of splatter, screams and bad acting. Everywhere she had gone, she had killed and tortured others. The worst part was that she did not know what the love was, she mixed it with obsession and lust.

He could feel how her madness was like a thick fog on her mind or on his mind. Slowly it happened again, he was feeling how Airachnid was starting to dominate and how he was slowly swallowed by Airachnid. “Okay, you can do this, you can keep her in control, you are Jack Darby son of June Darby and not Airachnid”, he said to himself and realized that Airachnid also talked to herself when she was alone.

Jack let out sigh and stood up and walked back into the mirror room. He examined himself and noticed that he kind of liked this body, it was agile and looked kind of sexy in a dangerous way. He mimicked some expressions and poses that Arcee used to do and that made him curious about femme body. Suddenly he got memory and system data from Airachnid's body and he knows all that he needed to know. “Whoever designed femmes had to know a lot about humanoid females,” he muttered and touched his breast armor.

He compared Airachnid's breast armor size to Arcee's and noticed that it was a slightly smaller and not so busty. Just thinking Arcee and her body features started to make him excited. As a human male he had a crush on Arcee and he had a phone full of pictures of Arcee. He had used those pictures when he masturbated in his room or in school's toilet. He put his servo between his legs and felt how the crotch armor transformed away.

He gently touched his interface port with his servo and then put his digits into it and started to rub it. He felt how pleasure radiate through his systems. “Arcee, I want to touch you like this,” he said and rubbed furiously his port with his digit.

Jack felt how pleasure filled his mind and how he fell on his knees and started to make purring sound like a large cat. He saw himself from the mirror and started to think how his human self would have been in flames if he had seen Arcee like this. He dreamed that he would offer to help Arcee with rubbing and then he would push his thing into her port. “Oh! Jack, put your flesh cable in me,” he said and he was snapped back into the reality like someone would have slashed his mind painfully with a whip.

“Primus, I'm really a perverted glitch, I think Arcee's human pet while I play with myself,” she muttered and closed her crotch armor and licked her digits clean from the hydraulic fluids.

There was a comm sound and she answered, “Airachnid here.”

“Get your aft into the bridge right now!” Megatron yelled in the comm.

“Yes my Lord,” she said and tried to sound humble.

She walked out of the room and hurried towards the bridge. On the hallway she noticed how Vehicons that she passed tried to look small as possible. Vehicons clearly feared her and she knows it was because she enjoyed to torture them in her spare time. Just thinking that made her a bit excited and same time sick.

Airachnid stopped on the hallway for a moment and sorted her though. She knows that she was not fully herself, she was something more. Then, she remembered that somehow part of Jack Darby was transferred into her and she found it amusing. “Jack, I got you now, you are mine now,” she said and continued to walk towards the bride and same time she laughed her evil laughter.

When she arrived at the bridge door, her laughter stopped like it would have been cut off with knife. She checked her outer appearance and opened the door. After brief pause, she stepped in like she would have owned the whole bridge. She knelt in front of Megatron and said, “My Lord, I'm here as requested.”

Her optics met with the Megatron's red optics and she felt how there was a faint connection between them. “Airachnid, I called you here because I will go for a mission and I need you to look after the ship. Can you handle it?”

“Yes, my Lord,” she was a bit disappointed because she had hoped to get out of the ship. Sadly she was not in the position to argue with Megatron and she was sure that he would not grant any vacation to her if she tried to request it.

Megatron nodded and yelled towards black mech, “Soundwave will you company me into the ground bridge room?” Soundwave made a happy sound and there was a briefly a gentle smile on Megatron's faceplate.

Airachnid watched how those two mechs walked out of the bridge and how they walked close to each other. She knows that those two were now lovers even if they tried to hide it. Information like that was valuable if she wanted to hurt Megatron deeply. She laughed out loud when she realized that she knows all the Megatron's secrets. Vehicons in the bridge started to look scared when she continued her evil laughter. She had just also realized that she also know the location of the Autobot base and their security codes.

Her laughter was interrupted by a scared Vehicon who approached her with a data pad in his hand and said, “Commander Airachnid, here are the section reports.”

“Oh! How sweet of you to remind me that there is some boring work that I need to do,” she said with sweet sugary voice and took the data pad. The Vehicon took immediately back steps and when she started to read the content of the pad Vehicon hurried back to his post.

Airachnid quickly checked the inventory lists and noticed a spike in the energon usage. She made a cross reference how much different sub sections had reported as energon usage and compared it to how much was delivered to them. She noticed that books did not match, someone was stealing energon from them. Airachnid thought a moment and decided that she had to do something as she was now in command. “If I don't do anything Megatron will think that I'm the thief or that I can't do my job as Second in Command,” she muttered felt that her back was against the wall, both options would mean that her life was in danger.

She headed towards the low levels of the ship and arrived into the Vehicon factory. This was place where they build and activated new or rebuild Vehicons. She saw how there were several Vehicons under construction and how a one new Vehicon got online and tried to walk. Airachnid tried to hold her amusement when she saw how the new Vehicon walked like a robot. Silly walk revealed that it had a new artificial spark in it and it had to be programmed before it could enter into the active service. She noticed how old seasoned Vehicon walked to the new one and started to connect it into the programming machine.

“You there! Who is in charge here?” she yelled and pointed an old looking Vehicon.

“Commander Airachnid, it's me S73V3”, the Vehicons said and saluted to her.

“S73V3, can you explain why this facility is consuming more energon than it should?” Airachnid asked and walked closer to the old Vehicon.

S73V3 looked scared and moved like he would want to run away. “Commander, I don't know what consumption you are referring.”

Airachnid moved fast and one of her spider legs pierced the new Vehicon's chest armor and killed it into the spot. “I think you know what I'm talking about and if you defy me I will kill you and there is nothing left that we can use to resurrect you,” she hissed with dangerous tone. She knows that most of the Vehicons destroyed in the battlefield could be resurrected if they had their spark chambers intact and slowly the long lifetime made then more like a real Cybertronians.

“It is commander Starscream, he sneaks in and takes energon cubes” Vehicon said and made Airachnid grin evilly.

“I know that Starscream did that, but he took them from the secondary energon storage not from here,” she said and moved her sharp spider leg on the Vehicon's chest and pressed just enough to pierce Vehicon's armor. Airachnid had known about Starscream all the time and she had let him continue. She had used the same security weaknesses in her own purposes and if she would have revealed him those holes in the system would have been blocked.

Vehicon started to shake, Airachnid had pierced the spark chamber's outer armor and Vehicon would die if she presses her sharp spider leg further into the spark. “I, I, show you,” the Vehicon said and sounded defeated.

She followed the Vehicon into the back of the factory and from there into the narrow maintenance corridor. They walked inside the ship's armored hull and furher into the dirty outer armor maintenance corridors. This was one of those places where no one entered if there was no battle damage that needed of immediate repairs. Suddenly they arrived into the small hangar and Airachnid looked around in awe, this was an old shuttle bay that had been decommissioned after they started to use the ground bridge for the transportation.

Suddenly someone yelled,” S73V3!” and run towards them.

Airachnid primed her blasters and S73V3 cried a warning, “Rainbow, hide!” and rushed towards Airachnid. It took a brief moment to subdue the desperate Vehicon with spider web and after that, she started to look at the source of the sound.

She heard small running footsteps and sobbing sound, “I can hear you!” She hissed and enjoyed feeling of the hunt and same time felt herself sick.

Someone tried to run past her and she shot her spider web and yelled, “Got you!”

When she walked towards her prey she saw a small colorful legs and servos from the sticky spider web and heard scared cries. “Primus! A sparkling!” she yelled and pulled the tiny femme out of the spider webbing. This femme was small about same size as Miko Nakadai and pretty like an angel.

“Please, Commander don't kill her,” S73V3 cried and tried to get free from the spider web.

Arachnid examined the small femme and saw that she had an innocent bright blue optics that looked like two gems in her faceplate and small pink lips. Her base color was sky blue and her armor had all the colors of the rainbow. She turned the sparkling around and saw that she even had small sky blue wings on her back. When she touched the wings they started to bat like butterflies wings and sparkling made beautiful fairy like bell sounds.

"Disgusting little creature," she said and turned the sparkling upside down just so that she would make her feel discomfort.

She turned towards the Vehicon and hissed, “How is this sparkling in here?”

S73V3 looked at the ground and said, “I killed her carried when we made the final attacked into the Iacon, but I could not kill her because she was so pretty so I smuggled her here.”

Airachnid grinned and said, “You are weakling, you should have ended her life in the Iacon. Now there is nothing for her in the Decepticon battleship other than slow death in Knock Out's laboratory.”

“I, I, was young and I did not see that far during that time. I have kept her here in the cage most of the time so that she would not run wild when I'm not here.” The Vehicon explained and looked really defeated.

“Why did you need all that energon, this size femme only takes a tiny bit to operate?” she asked and continued to held the sparkling upside down from its leg.

“Are you evil?” the sparkling asked before Vehicon could answer her question. That question caused a lot of emotions in her and she had to fight to keep her mind steady.

She grinned evilly and said, “Yes, very much so.”

“Are you going to eat me?” the sparkling asked with curious tone.

“No! Why did you think that I eat sparklings?” Airachnid asked and grinned in amusement.

“In that story from Hansel and Gretel evil witch tried to eat them.” the sparkling explained with innocent expression on her faceplate.

Airachnid decided to ignore the sparkling and she turned to look at Vehicon. “Why did you have all that energon here?”

S73V3 pointed towards the side room and said, “She has been so long in that small body that I was planning to transfer her spark into the empty Vehicon body. For the transfer process I needed some extra energon and I took it from the factory.”

“You look like a witch,” the sparkling said.

“No, I don't,” Airachnid said and was annoyed that sparkling kept interrupting her talks with the Vehicon.

“Yes, you do.”

Again she decided to ignore annoying sparkling again and asked, “Why did you think that Vehicon body would be a good idea?”

The Vehicon shook his shoulders and said, I thought that if she looks like a Vehicon she could walk freely in the ship.”

The sparkling made a happy sound and pointed Airachnid's horns.“I know, you look like that evil fairy godmother from that princess movie!”

“What?” she asked in surprise, she knows from Jack's memories what she meant and she had to agree that the sparkling was right.

“Um! I let her watch human TV shows in her cage when I'm not here so that she would not get bored. Some times she watches them all day an thinks that she is part of the TV show, ” The Vehicon said and sounded embarrassed.

Now Airachnid started to get angry and she yelled, “What! Don't you know that watching that much TV is not good for a small child?” She was surprised, she was holding sparkling against her breast armor like it would have been in danger.

“Disgusting little creature,” she said and moved sparkling away from her, but made sure that she had a good grip from her, she did not want to drop the sparkling at least not in accident.

“I tell you a secret, I'm a pony,” the sparkling said with a proud tone.

“What?”

“My name is Rainbow and I can transform into the pony form,” the sparkling said and transformed into the blue toy pony with rainbow colored tail and small wings. The transformation made Airachnid lose her grip from the sparkling.

“Oh My God!” Arachnid said and caught the toy pony before it hit on the floor.

She pressed the toy pony against her breast armor and looked at the Vehicon like wanting to have an explanation. “Um! I found her a human toy and she scanned it,” Vehicon said with embarrassed tone.

Airachnid was shaking in anger and she said with hissing tone, “You idiot! You gave her a stupid toy! You should have known that you can't let young sparkling to scan alt mode because it's too risky. If her t-cock had been undeveloped, she could have been deformed.”

She touched gently the toy pony's back with her index digit and it said, “Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, wanna see my awesome flip?” Now Airachnid was shaking again, this was a same traumatic toy that June had given her as a birthday present. No, she corrected the thought, June gave it to Jack as a birthday present and all he had hoped to get was the spider-man toy.

“OH! Primus!” She cried out and fell on her knees holding the pony toy against her breast armor. It took a moment to get her mind sorted out and then she knows what she had to do.

She stood up and asked, “Who knows about this?”

“Only me,” the Vehicon said and when there was a sound of steps coming from the corridor had he added, “and R0B3RT.”

The other Vehicon stumbled in and almost collided with Airachnid. A quick strike from her spider leg and Vehicon fell down dead. “Is there more?” she asked with hard tone?

“No! He found her accidentally when he made the hull inspections,” S73V3 said and looked at the dead Vehicon like he had just lost an old friend.

Airachnid walked close to the S73V3 and looked at him, he was clearly veteran among the Vehicons. “You know what happens when someone else comes to ask the same questions that I did.”

The Vehicon nodded and said, “Promise me that you kill her before you give her to Megatron or Knock Out.”

Airachnid grinned evilly and strike her spider leg through S73V3's spark and said, “I promise that I kill her myself.”

When the S73V3 fell down dead the small toy pony transformed back into the femme sparkling and cried out loud when it jumped on the floor and run to the dead Vehicon. She hugged dead Vehicon's head and then she got all serious and turned to look at Airachnid with her bright blue optics.

“I don't fear you, I'm ready to die,” she said with small brave voice.

Airachnid smiled and picked the small sparkling from the ground and said, “Let's make a deal, I let you live and you do as I say.”

“I want better terms,” sparkling said and crossed her small arms.

“What! You are not in the position to negotiate with me!” Airachnid cried out and showed her fangs to the tiny femme.

The sparkling looked her with a stern expression on her faceplate and said, “Let's make a deal where you let me live and take me as your own sparkling and I promise to obey you for the rest of my life.”

“Eh? I, I, ” she closed her optics and tried to focus. If she makes this kind of deal her systems would adopt this annoying sparkling as her own and after that she would be tied to her.

Airachnid fought really hard to keep her control and suddenly she burst out, “Okay, you got a deal,” she was terrified, somehow she had agreed. Her system started to transform and small smiling sparkling in her arms transformed with her. When the transformation was over the sparkling was gone and her breast armor was now a bit larger and more busty.

She put her servos over her breast armor and got a status report from her sparkling. She noticed that Rainbow was also marked as her new companion. The tiny femme was now a lot like Soundwave's Laserbeak companion bot. Main difference was that Rainbow was also her sparkling and her alt mode was a useless pony toy. “Oh! Primus! This was a stupid deal!”

Airachnid looked around the rooms and cleaned away all the markings that would tell that there had been sparkling living in the shuttle bay. That took a lot of time as Rainbow had drawn pictures on the walls and many of those there was a tall femme that hold tiny femme from her servo. In one of the pictures there was a human text next to the tall femme and it said “Mom!” Airachnid stopped and took a photo of the picture with her optics and stored it in the new folder that was named, “My daughter.”

When everything was clean she stood up and walked out of the shuttle bay without looking back. In the factory she announced that she had found energon thieves and killed them. She ordered team of Vehicons to clean the rooms and recycle those two dead Vehicons. After she got her other task done, she walked into her room and locked the door and sat on the berth.

She sent a command and small femme transformed out of her breast armor and sat on her lap and started to look around with curious optics. “Mom, is this our room?”

“In away it is, but we must keep this clean, you can't draw on the walls or you will get detected by the evil bots,” she said and took the small femme on her arms. Her breast armor opened again and this time it revealed a pair of round energon tanks.

The small femme looked at the tanks and asked, “What now?”

Airachnid guided the small femme on the tank valve and said, “It's time to give you some energon.” The sparkling did not hesitate and when her small lips started to suck energon out of the tank's valve Airachnid started to make purring sound. She smiled, she had found some use for this small femme and it was to make her happy. After her sparkling was full, Airachnid kissed her and made her transform back under her armor.

She sat there a long time like frozen in place before she blinked her optics and thought that this day had turned much better than she had feared. There was no madness left in the Airachnid's mind and it felt really good to be in her body and with sparkling. She put her servo over her lips and said, “Jack, damn you, don't get too used to this, you need to get back to your own body.” Then she giggled for her own words, she was now truly Airachnid/Jack.

There was a comm sound and she answered, “Airachnid here.”

“God damn bitch why are you not in the bridge! Come here right now!” Megatron yelled with furious tone.

Airachnid/Jack was scared, when Megatron was angry he could kill her and her sparkling. Then, she grinned and answered, “I will come, but don't swear to me with human searing words, I don't appreciate it.”

There was a silence in the comm and then Megatron said, “Whatever, you come here right now!

Airachnid/Jack decided to take a risk and said, “Not before you say that you are sorry.”

“What? I'm the Lord of the Decepticons and I don't heel for anyone,” Megatron screamed in angry tone.

“I'm waiting,” she said and patted the wall with her digit and added, “Don't be a jackass.” She had selected the last word on purpose.

Again silence and then Megatron whispered into the comm, “I'm sorry.” She grinned she had said the magic word Jack and it had worked.

“My Lord, I'll be there as fast as I can,” she said and hurried towards the door.

In the bridge she saw how Megatron was kicking the wall and trying to vent his anger. When he saw her he yelled, “We lost the spark extractor to the Autobots and it's all because of Bumblebee and his reckless stunt driving!”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” she said and waited that the Lord of the Decepticons says what he wants to say.

“Yes, well, I want to give him a lesson that he does not forget,” he yelled and glanced his first.

“Do you want me to track him down and kill him?” she asked and hoped that it was not the case, she or Jack considered Bumblebee as his friend.

“Idiot! If you kill him, he will not learn the lesson. It's time to get some support from our own humans. You told me that you have contacts to those MECH humans? “

“My Lord, that's and excellent idea,” she said and now she wished that Jack could have stayed in the Megatron. He was clearly thinking differently after Jack got out of his body. He was more creative and that made him more dangerous. Her mind was racing, she needed to warn the Autobots and Bumblebee, but there was no way to do it so she had to let the fate take care of it.

Airachnid/Jack walked to the console and pressed some keys and it did not take a long when Silas appeared in the screen. “Airachnid, it's had been a while,” Silas said and grinned.

“Silas, I have a business proposal for you,” she said and noticed that Megatron had walked closer.

“I'm interested,” Silas said and looked amused.

Megatron pushed her away from the console and said, “Airachnid, let me handle this, you can go back to your room.”

“But,” she tried to protest and heard how Silas laughed in the screen.

Airachnid/Jack was furious when she was stepping out of the bridge door she heard how Silas joked about women and their place and how Megatron laughed to that. “Bastards,” she muttered and felt really hurt.

In her room she sat on the berth and took the Rainbow out from her resting place. The small femme hopped around on the berth for a while and when she got bored Airachnid/Jack started to draw with her into the data pad. She enjoyed a lot when tiny femme laughed with her and when she looked at her sparkling she realized that she loved her like her own.

“Mom! I show you a trick!” Rainbow said and transformed into her toy alt and started to make back flips on the room floor. Airachnid/Jack crawled after her daughter and tried to catch her before she hurt herself. This was a real torture to the evil spider bot and all the time the pony toy repeated the same silly lines about how awesome her back flips were.

It was a late night when Airachnid/Jack finally got Rainbow back into her resting place. Before she went to sleep Airachnid/Jack had to tell her a bedtime story and sing for her. After all that she felt herself tired, she let out of sigh and lie on the berth. When she fell into the deep rest mode, she saw again the dream from the void. This time Jack fought against the forces, he did not want to leave his daughter alone with the evil spider bot, but he was pushed out into the void. He floated there and tried to look or the light or way back into the Airachnid's body when the new black ball started to pull him in. He yelled in anger, but there was no sound and he got devoted again.

“Fuck!” he yelled when he noticed that he was all fours on the floor and in the new body.

“Okay,” said Breakdown's voice behind him and Jack felt how he grabbed hold of his waist and slammed his interface cable into his back interface port.

He screamed in pain and Breakdown said, “Knock Out, you scream just like that human mech in that porn video we just watched.” Then he continued to ram him really hard.

* * *

 


	3. The third awakening

* * *

 

 **The lost soul - Chapter 3 -** ** The third awakening **

Jack Darby learned that it was not easy to sneak around when you were trapped in the Cybertronian body. It seemed that all the time some extension of the body was hitting something. Now he had just hit his door wing at the door frame when he tried to get away from the berth room without waking up Breakdown.

“What was that? Was it you Knock Out?” Breakdown asked in a half wake voice.

“Yes, sorry about that just got back to rest mode. I'm going to go and check the patients in the medbay,” he said and got the chilly feeling from the Knock Out's voice.

“Okay, but hurry back,” Breakdown said and took better position on the berth.

Jack did just opposite thing, he hurried further away and tried not to think what had happened in the night. He still felt Breakdown's large servos on his waist and his slippery snake like interface cable inside him. He had again switched bodies and this time it had happened against his will. He was worried to sick because he had left his sparkling Rainbow with real Airachnid and now he just had to go and check that she was Okay and that evil spider bot did not kill her.

He hurried along the hallway and went through Knock Out's memories of the ship. The merge had happened quite easily this time, it seemed that he was getting more used to this every time his soul or mind changed bodies. He had tried to figure out what was happening to him, but all these memories and personalities in him made it a bit confusing. He now had all memories of Megatron, Airachnid and now latest addition was Knock Out. The worst part was that they all were evil to the core and his own human memories were only z blink of the eye compared to other memories.

Jack sneaked into the dark hallway and muttered, “When will this torture end?” He had picked the habit of talking to himself from Airachnid. He stopped next to the energon cube storage and picked up one energon cube and corrected the inventory count with Megatron's master code. He chuckled and said, “At least there is some use for those memories.”

He felt how Knock Out was getting more dominant and how his own mind was again falling into the background. When he reached the Airachnid's door, he was already Knock Out/Jack and he had to fight to keep that status. He knows that if he lets Knock out's charming personality gets the full control he gets killed by the evil spider bot.

Knockout/Jack knocked the door and it took a moment before it opened slightly. Airachnid was careful as usually and from the door gap she asked, “Who's there and what you want?”

“Airachnid, it's me Knock Out and I want to talk with you about something that I noticed,” he hissed and heard how Airachnid made a small surprised tone.

The door opened and he slipped into the room with energon cube. He looked around and noticed that the room was exactly as it had been when he left the Airachnid's body. He looked at Airachnid and saw how her breast armor was larger than normally so it meant that Rainbow was resting under it in her compact form. Airachnid let out of sound that told that Knock Out/Jack that she was really annoyed.

He handed the energon cube to Airachnid and said, “I brought this to you, don't worry, it's just my cover so that I can come in here.”

Airachnid took the cube and checked the seal, she feared that it would be contaminated. “You know that it's not a good cover and you better spill out what is in your mind as I'm getting really annoyed.”

Knock Out/Jack nodded and admired the Airachnid. Now that he knows her better it made her look really pretty for his optics, almost appealing as Arcee. “Are you going to stand there and ogle me or are you going to explain?” She asked and now her voice was deadly.

“Oh! Yes, I came here to talk about our beloved leader. Have you noticed changes in him?” He asked and saw an expression of fear flash in Airachnid's faceplate and he could almost feel it from her, like there would be a faint connection between Jack's soul and Airachnid's spark.

“I, I have noticed that he is more patient now,” she said and put the energon cube on the round table and adjusted it like it would have been some kinds of decoration. The small gesture like that made Knock Out/Jack thought that these Cybertronian femmes had a lot common with the human females.

“Yes, well, I got concerned when he told me that he had made a deal with those MECH humans,” he explained and moved closer to Airachnid. He wanted to touch her, but know that it would be a deadly mistake.

It was like she had sensed it and she moved to the other side of the table and looked him over the energon cube. The glow from the energon cube made her look really pretty even her evil grin looked seductive. “I think it's a clever idea to use those humans to get what we want,” she hissed dangerously.

Knock Out/Jack leaned on the table and asked, “Yes, but what do you want?”

Airachnid started to laugh and when she got herself calmed down, she said, “I want the same that Lord Megatron wants and now I want you to leave my room before I kill you.”

Knock Out/Jack started to move towards the door and before he opened it to leave turned to look at her. ” Personally, I would love to do medical experiments with sparkling. After all, dissecting small screaming things up is the best way to learn how Cybertronian body works and how it can be killed,” he said with his best Knock Out style.

Airachnid looked scared and pressed her servos against her breast armor like protecting something valuable and yelled, “Get out now!” Knock Out/Jack nodded, he had got his answer.

When he stepped out to the hallway, he could feel how the spider bot stared his back with murder in her mind. She really wanted to kill him now because he was a threat to her sparkling. Knock Out/Jack smiled, it was a good to know that Airachnid would keep Rainbow safe, but now he had to be really careful around the mother spider or he would end up dead.

As it was still early morning he decided to head to the flight deck and look for the sunrise. He needed to sort his mind and think about what was going on and maybe fresh air and open space would help. “This is like some kind of twisted nightmare,” he muttered when he stepped into the elevator.

When he arrived to the flight deck, he noticed that the sun was just coming up. He started to climb to the top structures of the ship as he knows that the was a good place to sit. When he arrived there he noticed that Soundwave was sitting there and holding his knees against his chest with his arms. Knock Out/Jack hesitated a moment he had always felt uncomfortable close to the silent mech. Now he decided that as he was already here, it was same to go sit next to the other mech and watch the sun rise.

Soundwave just glanced him when he sat next to him and took a good position. He tried to ignore the other mech and focus only for the scenery. It seems that Soundwave had positioned the ship on top of some mountain range and in a way that scenery from this side of the ship would give a perfect view to the mountains and sun rise. In the silence the sunrise higher and beautiful colors filled the scenery. Knock Out/Jack remembered how he had sat on top of the Autobot base with Arcee and watched similar scenery. The sun rise and sun set were the time of the day when one could find Arcee from the top of the base.

“Absolutely beautiful scenery, “ he said and glanced at Soundwave and when the silent mech just stared at him, he added, “ they make my colors look just perfect.”

Soundwave showed him a picture where a human artist painted the scenery and Knock Out/Jack understood what he meant, “Yes, it's like an art.” This side of the silent Communication Officer was new one to the Knock Out/Jack. They sat there a long time and then Soundwave stood up and touched his shoulder and looked at him a long time.

Knock Out/Jack got and uneasy feeling, but then the Communication Officer played Megatron's message in his visor. “Where is that blasted medic? I have a mission for him and he is not answering the comm.” He understood that Megatron had called him during the sunrise and Soundwave had jammed his comm so that he could watch the sunrise in peace.

“Thanks, I own you a one,” he said and started to hurry towards the flight deck entry. When he arrived to the bridge he noticed that Soundwave was there already, he had used the ground bridge to get ahead him.

Megatron turned to look at him and again Knock Out/Jack felt like there was a connection between them. “Knock Out were you again waxing you aft?” Megatron asked with angry tone.

“My Lord, there was some problems with communication system so I missed your call,” he said and knelt in front of the gray mech.

“Whatever, I have you a mission. I need you to retrieve relic and bring it here before Autobots get it,” Megatron said and turned to look at him like expecting him to complain.

“My Lord, I have an important task in the medbay, can you send Breakdown instead of me?” He asked as he knows that old Knock Out would have asked to get relieved.

Megatron tilted his head a sightly and smiled sweetly as he could with his face and said, “Knock Out as you tried to weasel out of this mission maybe you want to go alone? I'm sure that you would find it refreshing when you dig the relic out by yourself.”

“My Lord, it's always a great pleasure to serve you and hear you talking wise words,” he said and saw that there was an angry flash on Megatron's optics. The large grey mech seemed to understand now the concept of sarcasm.

Soundwave saved him, he sent him the coordinates and opened the ground bridge entry when he walked through the entry he heard how Breakdown hurried after him. When they stepped out of the vortex Knock Out/Jack turned to look at the large blue mech and said, “I though I was supposed to go alone?”

Breakdown scratched his helm and said, “Megatron did not change my orders, he just gestured me to follow you.”

There was a silence when they walked towards the coordinates and what they find was a cave inside of the mountain. “The relic seems to be in there,” he said and walked into the cave. Breakdown followed and then he suddenly stopped, Knock Out/Jack turned to look at his partner and wondered what was wrong.

Breakdown looked really nervous when he stood there and then he went on one knee and took a small box from his subspace pocket. “Um! I saw one human movie where they did it this way,” he said and offered the box towards him.

Knock Out/Jack felt like he would have dropped off from the wagon and he said, “EH? What are you doing?”

Breakdown blinked his optics and said, “Knock Out, will you marry me?”

“Eww, this came so fast,” he saw how there was a panic in the large mech's optics and he remembered how he had been his partner and a close friend a long time. “I accept your proposal.”

He took the box and said,” This better be something that matches my colors.” When he opened the box, he found a pair of fuzzy dices from it.

“You can put those in your rearview mirror, I have a matching pair in mine,” Breakdown said and sound so sure of himself.

Knock Out/Jack stood there a moment, holding the pair of fuzzy dices and said, “This is a lovely gift and it makes me so damn happy that I feel like bursting my tires.” Suddenly Breakdown grabbed him into the hug and kissed him directly to the mouth.

It was a long and clumsy kiss and when it ended Breakdown said, “You are my wife now.”

Knock Out/Jack blinked and said, “Um! You are now mixing human terms.”

The large bot looked confused and said, ”Okay, them it's me who is the wife and you are the husband.”

“Well, let's talk about that more when we get back into the ship with the relic.” He said and walked deeper into the cave.

It took a long time to dig the relic out and when they got the container opened Knock Out/Jack made a whistling sound. The item looked like a staff that had a handle in the middle. “That must be some kind of weapon, but let's not try it in here,” Breakdown said and Knock Out/Jack admitted that it was a smart idea.

When they walked to the entry they saw how Bulkhead and Bumblebee were walking towards the cave. “You hold the Bulkhead a moment and I make a run with the relic,” he said to his new spouse.

“You got it,” Breakdown said and charged towards the Bulkhead.

Knock Out/Jack transformed and drive past the Bumblebee and yelled, “Catch me if you can.” He was sure that it would be a fun to race with the yellow sports car. Bumblebee started to run after him and now Knock Out/Jack wondered what was going. He stopped and waited and saw that Bumblebee tried to shoot him, but failed to transform. As he was a medic, he knows the symptoms, they pointed towards the damaged T-cog.

He started to drive away and saw how Bumblebee took an old abandoned car and used it like a homemade soapbox car. Knock Out/Jack slowed down a little and marveled how skilfully Bumblebee used the old car. Their speed increased and in the sharp corned he heard a bang behind him and saw how Bumblebee burst a tire and fly down into the ravine. Now Knock Out/Jack got really worried, Bumblebee was Jack's friend and he did not want him to get seriously hurt.

Knock Out/Jack hurried down the mountain and below he found Bumblebee from the pool of energon. He transformed and hurried to the yellow mech. A quick scan revealed that Bumblebee had lost his T-cog and that his energon tanks were ruptured. Bumblebee opened his optics and looked at him and beeped, “This is it, you won the final race.”

He knelt on the dying mech and said, “Hold on Bee, I'm a medic I figure out something.” He started to remove Bumblebee's armor plates and it took a moment before he found the ruptured main tank. The problem was that if he starts welding the tank while it had energon in it would explode. With quick thinking he took his plasma cutter and cut one of his left servos digits half.

When the energon started to come out of the digit he put it in Bumblebee's mouth and said, “Suck that it gives you an extra time and Ratchet can clean your energon in the base.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bumblebee beeped and looked really tired.

“Don't beep, just do as I say or you die,” he answered and pushed his leaking digit into the yellow bot's mouth. When Bumblebee started to suck his digit he turned him so that the last of the energon leaked out to the tank.

“This will hurt a lot, I need to veld your tank shut before you leak completely dry,” he said and started to weld the tank with his right serve. He felt how Bumblebee tried to scream, but his digit prevented it. It took a moment to get the tank shut and let the yellow bot suck some energon in him so that he would survive.

He stood up and scanned the yellow bot and saw that he was not in the immediate danger anymore. When he was about to leave Bumblebee beeped again,”Why did you help me?”

Knock Out/Jack wanted to say and ask so many things, but he had to stick in the character, it was bad enough that he had helped his enemy. “Things are not always what you see and hear,” he said and then he chuckled and continued, “and you own me a race after you get yourself fixed.”

He gave Bumblebee a final glance and then he transformed, he wanted to have some distance to the Bumblebee before he calls the ground bridge. When he finally got into the ship, he gave the relic to the Soundwave and headed directly into the medbay where Breakdown was already waiting him.

“What took you so long time? I was worried to sick! You should inform me if you decided to stay and have a race!” The large mech said with nagging tone. That made Knock Out/Jack remembered the proposal and that he had agreed to it.

“Oh come on, you already sound like a nagging wife,” he said and hit the Breakdown into his huge armored belly.

The large mech chuckled and took him into a bear hug and said, “I was worried that I lose you on the same day when I got you as my sparkmate.”

Knock Out/Jack felt good, he liked this large mech or at least Knock Out part in him liked him a lot. “Can you put me down I need to take care of my leaking digit,” he said and showed his digit to the blue mech.

When he finally got a change to start welding his digit he heard how Breakdown moved to sit on large chair next to him and said,” Have I ever said that your paint job looks really good.”

“Thanks, I try to wax it time to time,” he said and tried to focus on welding.

“Your tires and rims are also looking good.”

Knock Out/Jack was now wondering what was the blue mech up to and he said, “Yes, I know they are good looking.”

“Your aft is also looking extremely good, “ the large mech said and Knock Out/Jack almost welded his digit into the table.

“What is your point?” he asked and turned to look at the blue mech.

Breakdown looked shyly, his digits and said, “Would it be Okay to put my Interface cable in your port again?”

Knock Out/Jack rolled his optics, he did not have time for this now, but other one was looking serious about it, he said, “Why don't you go and study topic of foreplay techniques from the human internet and then try again.”

Breakdown stood up and said,” That's an excellent idea,” then he walked out of the door.

When he was alone in the room, he muttered, “Oh! Primus, how long I have to endure this?” He hoped that again in the next night he would get an opportunity to change bodies and this time he planned to try back into the Airachnid's body because he really missed his daughter. From Knock Out's memories he knows that when Cybertronian decides to take sparkling there was some kind of branding happening and after that the sparkling and the carrier share connection between them. Now he knows that he got branded when he was Airachnid and now he considered that sparkling as his.

He let out a sigh and said, “Damn, this is hard.”

There was a sound of argument coming behind the door and when he opened it two Vehicons were carrying wounded Vehicon between them. They looked a bit scared it was like he had interrupted them. He looked at the wounded Vehicon and said, “Bring him in here and put him in the medbay table.”

He started to examine Vehicon and saw that it had experienced massive amounts of damage from sharp blade like an object. “What happened?” he asked from the two Vehicons.

“We got surprised by the blue Autobot femme and she started to rip us to pieces,” One of the Vehicon explained.

“Arcee?” he asked even if he knows the answer. The only one that used blades brutally like this was Arcee.

“Yes, she was one that they call Arcee,” the Vehicon said.

“You three were lucky to get out alive,” Knock Out/Jack said and started to remove armor plates from the wounded Vehicon. From his memories he knows that he needed to start repairs from the bottom and work his way up.

“Yes, we were lucky, but ten of us were not.”

Knock Out/Jack nodded, from his memory, he knows that they lost most of the Vehicons because of Arcee's way to fight. She caused traumatic damage with her blades and always tried to pierce the spark chamber. Other used blaster and most of the damage was burned armor blades and destroyed systems, but spark chamber stayed intact and Vehicon was easy to recover.

“Femmes, they always do lots of damage,” he muttered, from his memories he knows that most of them had been fast and deadly opponents on the battlefield and those that lived today were the best ones alive. That gap of experience was clearly visible when they send Vehicons against the Autobots. Those remaining Autobots had toned their fighting skills beyond the standards and Vehicons alone could not beat them.

That thought made him stop the work for a brief moment. While he continued with the Vehicon he accessed his battle systems and noticed that he had a two layers. Primary layer was Knock Out's fighting skills and secondary layer was the combined skills of Jack/Megatron/Airachnid/Knock Out. He almost choked to the idea that he could even beat Arcee in the battlefield with this insane skill set.

“Primus!” he said and waiting Vehicons exchanged worried looks.

“Is he dead?”

“No, no, I was just surprised how much damage he has,” he said and continued with the repairs.

“We should have scrapped him,” the other Vehicon said.

“No! We had to try, he is our sergeant,” the Vehicon said and sounded sad.

Knock Out/Jack started to weld the cracks in the spark chamber and said, “You two be quiet now or I will lose him.”

It took a long time to get the Vehicon repaired and back to operation, but happy sounds of his friends made ot worth of it. When they left the medbay the bowed to him several times and told that they owned him a huge favor. He was really tired when he finally got into the berth room and climbed next to the Breakdown.

“How was it?” Breakdown asked.

“I saved two lives today,” he said and realized that he had counted Bumblebee in there.

“I know the Vehicon I saw you work with it, but who was the other one?” Breakdown asked with a curious tone.

He decided to gamble, if this big bot was his mate, he knows how to keep the secret so he said, “Bumblebee, he fell down from the cliff and ruptured his energon tanks.”

“I see,” Breakdown said with blank voice.

Knock Out/Jack turned to look at his large mate and asked, “Did I do the right thing?”

Breakdown though a moment and said, “Knock Out that I know before would have sat on the rock next to the Bumblebee and mocked him while he died. He had also sent that badly damaged Vehicon into the scrap yard.”

“Oh! So you noticed that I changed?” he asked and now he was scared to be so close to the other one.

“Yes and I know it was because I got enough courage to ask you to be my mate. When you said that you accept my offer, I also changed. All my priorities changed and now you are the most important thing in my life,” Breakdown explained and put his large arm around him. That possessive gesture and made Knock Out/Jack grin.

“How are your studies going?” he asked from the blue mech.

There was a brief silence and he then Breakdown said, “First, I need to touch you gently and talk dirty to you, then I need to spend extra time with your boobs and neck. And finally, before I'm allowed in you, I have to lick your port clean.”

He was laughing so much that they both fell down from the berth and when they finally got up, he slapped Breakdown's aft and said, “Let me show how I see the foreplay. Now get on your four.”

Breakdown did as he wished and then he moved in front of him and said, “Now! Glitch you will lick your master's feet and work you way slowly upwards.”

The blue mech did as told and Knock Out/Jack felt how other ones touch made his systems excited. His crotch armor opened and his Interface cable came visible he moved it towards Breakdowns faceplate and said, “Now you will take your master's cable in your mouth and suck it slowly clean.”

“Yes, master Knock Out,” Breakdown said with a playfully tone and moved towards his interface cable.

The pleasure filled his mind when Breakdown did as instructed and he heard how other ones panels opened. He chuckled and said, “This is foreplay, now turn around and I show you some tricks that I have learned.” He grinned, he had learned a lot from Megatron's and Airachnid's memories and when he combined them to medical information from Knock Out he knows that that poor Breakdown would not be the same bot after this operation.

He put his digit into Breakdowns back interface port and the large mech started to male similar sound like an idle car engine. From the sound, he already heard how Breakdown was slowly increasing his revs. “Now you will go to the infinity and beyond,” he said and slowly move his digit in the port and same time he took hold of Breakdown's interface cable and started to move his servo over it.

The pitch of the noise started to increase rapidly and when it was like screaming high like a jet engine he rammed his own twisting interface cable into the Breakdowns port and yelled, “Engage!” Breakdown screamed so hard that his optics started to flash. He continued to move his cable inside the large bot and noticed that blue bot's car headlights were on and burning so bright that it hurt optics. He smiled and let the feeling of pleasure fill his mind too and when he reached his peak, he fell on top of the large mech and let out a happy sigh, after that he went into the rest mode.

Jack was again floating in the void and this time he felt how two black balls started to fight for him and pull him between them like two dogs who fight for ownership of the old dirty sock. He desperately tried to look for alternatives, he did not want to end into the other new Decepticon. He saw a familiar black ball float pass him with a small bright ball and he knows that it was Airachnid and Rainbow. He tried to move towards them like a drowning swimmer, but just then the other black ball won the pulling contest and he got sucked in.

* * *

 

 


	4. The sixth awakening

* * *

 

**The lost soul - Chapter 4  - The sixth awakening**

Jack Darby screamed in pain and woke up from the hard berth. He looked his hands and saw that they were again metallic servos and when he looked around, he saw that he was still inside the Decepticon ship. “Goddamned,” he swore and noticed that his sound belonged to the strange mech and when he looked at his servos he noticed that this mech was a large one.

He stood up from the berth and walked to the wall where the mirror was. What he saw was a tall blue mech with wings on his back and horns on his head. “Who the fuck I am?” he asked and felt the familiar feeling of memory merge starting again. Memories started to flood in and he knows that he was now inside Dreadwing's body and this large mech was the twin brother of Skyquake. This was the other half of the split spark that had formed two mech Skyquake and Dreadwing. He also felt how the other half of the spark was dead and feeling of loss and anger filled his mind.

“Primus! Autobots killed my brother,” he muttered and remembered how he had just fought against Optimus Prime and his team and how he barely got away from the fight.

He walked to the window and looked outside of the ship and same time he tried to remember what had happened to him. He had come back from the Cybertron and returned Optimus Prime's memories. After that he had woken up inside Megatron, Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and finally Dreadwing. He took hold of his head and felt like he would go insane. All those memories were now his and he knows all that they had done. Soundwave and Breakdown were the nicest ones of the group, but they still had their own problems that he had to deal before he got out of their bodies.

Jack took a large blasted out of his back and pressed its barrel against his chest and then he put it out and swore again. He was sure that if he kills himself it does not change anything and in the worst case he would wake up in the new body. “How long?” he asked and felt the weight of the time in his soul, it felt like he had already lived aeons and seen the destruction and dead more than his share.

The only good thing that he find was that he still partly felt himself as Jack Darby a human male and son of June Darby. The worst thing that he find was that further he had gone, the more he missed his daughter Rainbow. The small femme had been only pure light in this insane trip and just thinking her kept him sane. There was also another thing that kept him sane and that was his love towards Arcee, he had finally accepted that he loved her.

Jack looked his huge servo and said, “So it's now Dreadwing? Okay, I take the challenge.” He relaxed his mind and let the Dreadwing's personality float into him, but he still kept some control over it. When he walked out of the room, he was more Dreadwing than Jack Darby.

As it was still night, he decided to go out into the flight deck and see some stars. In a way, those stars comforted him because they reminded him that his brother was out there somewhere. On the flight deck, he smelled the Earth's night wind and that brought a lot of memories when Jack watched the night sky with Arcee.

“That femme is special,” he muttered and touched his spark. Now that he had Jack in him, he it did not feel so bad, it felt like he had found a patch to heal his spark. Still, it was not the same like feeling his brother and ache of the loss was still there. This was the first time that he noticed that he could feel Jack's soul in the Cybertronian body, maybe it was because Dreadwing had already missed part of himself when Jack entered into his body.

He let out a sigh and walked into the darkest corner of the flight deck and stopped to stare a small familiar femme that run towards him. With instinct he grabbed hold of the Rainbow and heard how she cried from fear inside of his huge fist. Then the mother spider stormed out of the shadows and stopped to look at him with a surprised expression on her faceplate. “Dreadwing! What are you doing out here?” she hissed dangerously.

“Airachnid, I would like to ask the same from you,” he said with a dark tone. Somehow he was angry that the spider bot had let her sparkling run around in here where anyone could see her.

“Mom! Please help me,” Rainbow cried from his fist.

Now Airachnid expression changed completely from the surprise to the pure rage. “Let her go or I will kill you,” she hissed.

“What? You think you can kill me before I crush this tiny thing?” Dreadwing asked with a dark tone.

He saw how Airachnid fought with herself and then she went on her knees and said, “Please, spare her life.” Something in the spider bot's act made him really nervous, he knows that when he lets the small femme go the mother would attack and try to kill him.

“I'm not a fool, if I let her go you will try to kill me because I have seen your sparkling,” he said and saw from the Airachnid's expression that he had guessed right.

“How did you know that she is my sparkling,” she asked in confusion. That alone made him understand that the Decepticons did not have all the memories from the past life like he had.

“Logic, my dear Airachnid,” he said and grinned.

“What would you do if I turn this small femme to Knock Out?” he asked and saw how the spider bot started to shake from fear. That kind of confirmed that she still cared a lot about her sparkling and it made him feel a lot better.

Dreadwing opened his servo a bit and saw a two blue optics looking at him.”Oh! She has a blue optics. Tell me who gave the other half of her spark? Was it some Autobot scum?” he asked and felt how anger was pouring from Dreadwing's spark.

Airachnid noticed his anger and looked down and said something that made Dreadwing lose his cool. “No, it's Jack Darby, he is a human,” the spider bot said.

“What?” he asked with surprised tone and almost dropped the small femme.

“I spark mated with the native life form and I'm not proud of it so that's why I kept my sparkling hidden from others,” she explained with a meek tone. Now Dreadwing understood that this was a lie that the spider bot invented to keep the sparkling safe.

“Hmm, so your sparkmate is a human. Tell me, what kind of person he is?” he asked, because he really wanted to see how deep Airachnid was willing to go with her claim.

Airachnid turned to look at him and hissed, “He is the bravest being that I have seen. When I arrived to this planet, I tried to capture his head into my collection, but he managed to fight back and even blow my ship.”

Dreadwing chuckled for the memory and he said, “I see, sounds like you were really incompetent if you let a weak human destroy your ship.”

Airachnid made an angry snarl and said, “Don't you dare to call my Jack weak, he is worthy of the Prime. He even restored Optimus Prime's memories and doing so he ruined Megatron's plans.”

Dreadwing opened his fist again and asked, “Rainbow, tell me is she telling the truth, is that human your father?” He used human terms because he remembered how Rainbow was familiar with them and how she had called Airachnid her mother.

The small femme looked at him and said, “Mom keeps telling me that he is my father and responsible that she has me. She also told me that evil Autobot femme stole him away from us and that makes my mom really unhappy.” Jack blinked his optics, he understood that Airachnid was brainwashing Rainbow to believe that Jack was her father and make her hate Arcee. He feared that it was because there was traces of him inside the spider bot and it had changed the way how she saw the events that had happened to her.

Suddenly he remembered how Megatron had behaved when Airachnid had indirectly mentioned Jack's name and it started to make sense that those bots that he had been in remembered something of his visit. He even remembered when he was inside the Soundwave how he had caught Knock Out searching something from Internet's social networks.

He let the small femme down and said, “Airachnid, keep your sparkling safe and hidden or Dreadwing is forced to report her to Megatron.” He swore in his mind he had let it slip when he referred himself as Dreadwing.

He walked to the edge of the flight deck and prepared to jump down when he heard Airachnid ask, “How did you know her name and who are you?”

When he was falling over the edge, he said jokingly, “The one with the burning stick.” He thought that maybe he had made another mistake with stick reference, but he was sure that the silly spider would miss it.

He enjoyed the free fall a moment before he transformed into the fighter jet and roared high into the night sky. When he reached the high altitude where the sky turns black and the stars are shining without distortions he stopped and started to glide along the Earth rotation. He stayed there until his spark felt calm again and then he dives towards the ground and let his jet engine roar at the full trust.

Dreadwing saw how the ground was coming up fast and he knows that if he just let it be he would die in a huge fireball. Temptation to end his life with a huge bang was too strong and Jack took the full control in the last second and pulled up. After that, he let Dreadwing rule the mind again, but guided him gently towards the towards certain valley.

When he arrived in the valley, he landed near the huge pile of rocks and stood there a long time in silence. “Brother, I know you are not under that pile of rock anymore, but I hope you see and hear me,” he said and looked towards the familiar path. Jack, Miko and Raf had run around in this circular valley when zombie Skyquake had chased them in the Shadowzone.

"I know now that you fought against the Autobots and faced the honorable death worthy of a warrior. It was Starscream, who disgraced your grave by making a zombie out of your corpse. I will never forget what he has done to you," he said to the empty valley and hoped that Skyquake's spark would hear him. Now that he knows the truth from Jack's memories, he copied all those events into his own storage memory as he knows that if Jack leaves, he needed to remember his brothers fate.

He was not sure what to do now and urgent comm call from the Megatron decided it for him. “Dreadwing, as you are already out there, go and support our mining operation, it's under attack,” the old bucket head said with the angry tone.

“Yes, my Lord,” he said and transformed into his plane mode and headed towards the coordinates that he received from Soundwave.

When he arrived at the mine, he saw how Arcee and Bumblebee had pinned the several Vehicons down and slowly killed them one by one. When he landed next to the Vehicons he heard how they cheered for him. “Hold your positions and don't let the Autobots to destroy the energon!” he yelled and opened fire with his huge blaster.

His sudden arrival had clearly changed the tide of the battle to the favor of the Decepticons. The heavy fire forced Arcee and Bumblebee to take cover behind the large rock formations. Of course he was not shooting to kill, but no-one noticed the difference when most of the Vehicons were terrible shooters. “Surrender and I let you live,” he yelled like the code of honor demanded in a situation like this.

“Frag you! I will die before I surrender!” The blue femme yelled and came flying from behind the rock and fired her both blasters. Dreadwing grinned, they had used old toss the glitch trick and hoped to gain the upper hand with that.

He encountered Arcee's move by jumping up and catching the lighter femme from the midair. Arcee screamed in pain when he slammed her against the ground and pressed his huge pede on top of her back. She tried to move, but his weight made it useless and she ended just waving her arms and legs in the dust.

“Bumblebee run!” Arcee yelled and yellow bot transformed to his vehicle mode and speeded away.

“Fliers, after him!” Dreadwing yelled and saw how two fliers lifted off and after Bumblebee.

Arcee started to laugh and it reminded him how Airachnid had laughed. “Those two fliers are not match for him,” she hissed.

“Maybe not, but at least they try to and that's all that counts,” he said and took hold of Arcee's arms and pulled them in her back. He holds her arms together with is single servo and put a restrainer around them with his free servo. Then he put the second restrainer around the femmes legs and lifted her up. Now she was a nice tidy package and could not transform or use her weapons.

When he lifted her up and saw her optics, he almost dropped her back to the ground. She looked him with optics that were full of hate and contrast to those warm loving optics from his memories was huge. “Do your worst, I don't care,” she hissed and grinned insanely.

Dreadwing hated Autobots so much that it was enough to keep his Jack side under control. “What happened to you? I thought that you would be a better fighter and know when to flee and when to attack?” he asked and examined the angry femme. It looked like she had not maintained her armor a long time and that made him a bit concerned, normally Arcee was tidy femme and kept her armor clean as possible.

Arcee got some kind of rage attack, she snarled and swore under his hold so much that he could not understand what she said. “Oh! Well, you are my prisoner now and we have time to talk when you get back to your senses,” he said and put the smaller bot under his arm like she would have been a toy. Arcee's head was behind him and he got a good view to her nice looking aft, only thing that ruined the mood was the constant swearing.

“Primus femme, have you lived with some sailor?” he asked and regret it immediately as she just accelerated her insults.

He gestured to one of the Vehicons near him and said, “You there, make sure that all the processed energon is collected and then seal the mine by blowing the entry.”

“Should we blow the remaining energon?” the Vehicle asked in confusion.

“No, we come back to get it when the situation has calmed down,” he said and gestured the Vehicon to move.

It did not take long to empty the mine and carry all the energon cubes into the ground bridge. When the last Vehicon run into the vortex, he followed with the angry prisoner. “I will rip your spark out,” Arcee snarled when they stepped into the vortex.

On the other side of the vortex Megatron and Knock Out where already waiting him and he saw the strange expression on their faceplates when they saw Arcee. It was like they both know how important she was for Jack Darby. “Dreadwing, it seems that you brought us a victory and something extra,” Megatron said and grinned to him.

“Yes, My Lord, I got this blue femme when she attacked us,” he said and bowed his head to his lord.

“Excellent, now hand her to me!” Megatron demanded with a strange expression on his faceplate.

“My Lord, if you allow, I take the liberty to claim her as my slave,” he said and referred to old Decepticon code that allowed them to claim prisoners as their personal slaves. Most of those slaves were killed after their masters got bored to them.

“Ah! The old code,” the large gray mech said and thought a moment before he added, “You have erned her, but don't kill her, we may have some use for her.”

“Yes, my Lord,” he said and walked towards his room with snarling Arcee. He was not sure what Megatron would have done to Arcee, but he remembered clearly what he had done to poor Airachnid and his memory included both sides of the event.

“Don't worry, I won't let the old bucket head to touch you,” he said and slapped swearing femme to her aft.

Arcee screamed and continued to insult him. He had never heard Arcee using so rude language and from his wast memories he only remembered some cases where bots that got damaged in the battlefield and behaved like Arcee. He let out a sigh and thought that something had happened to Arcee. He even considered asking Knock Out to check if there was fractures in her processors as that could cause erratic behavior on the bots.

Inside his room, he put the snarling femme to sit in the metal chair and then he took another chair and sat in front of her. “Okay, can you calm down a little so we can have a talk?”

“I will not tell you Decepticon scum anything,” she said and continued to scream insults towards him and this time all insults were related to Dreadwing's head and what it reminded.

Dreadwing knows that this was not going anywhere, If he wanted to hear something useful he had to use some harder methods. He opened his communication system and send a picture of Arcee to Airachnid. It did not take long before there was a sound coming from the door. “It's open, come in,” he yelled and saw how the door opened and how the evil spider bot stepped in.

When Arcee saw Airachnid, she went silent for the first time after the capture. “Oh! My, my, the rumors were true, you really captured her,” Airachnid said and locked the door behind her.

The two femmes stood there in silence and watched etch others like two cats that prepared to fight. After a while Airachnid turned to look at him and asked, “What do you want from me?”

Dreadwing chuckled and said, “I want to hear about Autobots and humans from her and as you are a femme, I thought that she would like to talk with you as you two seem to share a common history.” What he wanted to know how his human body was as he assumed that it was in the coma when he was not in it now or walking around like a zombie without a soul. Of course he could not ask directly, why would Dreadwing be interested about human boy or his human friends.

Airachnid chuckled and moved closer and touched Arcee's faceplate with her digit and said, “Yes, you are right, we have something common in our history, I killed her partner Tailgate.”

Arcee did not say anything she just stared Airachnid and he decided to poke them with the stick. “How about that Jack Darby was he also her partner?” he asked and got an unexpected reactions out of the femmes.

Airachnid looked him like thinking something and Arcee looked sad when she said, “You Decepticons don't have right to mention his name.”

“Is that so?” Airachnid asked.

“Especially you,” Arcee added with provoking tone. Dreadwing felt like Arcee tried to provoke Airachnid to kill her and that did not make any sense.

“Jack Darby,” Airachnid said and Arcee screamed and tried to get free. Airachnid kept repeating the name and it looked like Arcee was completely losing her mind.

“Stop, this is silly,” he said and pulled Airachnid away from Arcee. To his horror he realized that he now holds the spider femme in his lap and she was stiff from the surprise.

Arcee laughed and said mockingly, “Oh! He is your lover.”

Airachnid jumped away from his lap and yelled, “Please, don't tell Jack!” The room went dead silent and Arcee and he stared at Airachnid.

“You don't know?” Arcee asked and added, “of course, how could you know.”

“Know what?” Airachnid asked and there was a panic in her voice.

Arcee started to laugh her insane laughter and then she continued to insult both of them with the terms that she could have only learned from some certain exchange student. Airachnid looked at him and asked, “Dreadwing, can I make her go silent?” For his surprise the spider femme controlled herself really well and did not sound insane when she asked permission to silence her enemy for good.

“Yes, please kill me! That would make my life easier,” Arcee snarled and continued to insult them.

Airachnid shot a spider web around Arcee's faceplate and that made her go silent. ”There, that will keep her quiet. Now, Dreadwing, tell me what are you going to do with her?” Airachnid asked and looked at him like she would have the right to know what he did with his prisoner.

Dreadwing did not know, Jack in him loved the blue femme and Dreadwing did not feel any hate towards her anymore. “I, I, don't know,” he admitted.

“Primus! Why did you have to capture her and bring here? You should have killed her or let her escape,” Airachnid said and stood in front of him holding her servos at her waist and that reminded him about June Darby.

Again, there was a long silence and now it looked like Arcee was listening what her capturers talked. ” I was not thinking clearly, I wanted to talk with her,” he said in his defense and felt like he owned an explanation to the spider bot.

Airachnid looked him a moment like evaluating something and then she hissed with the dangerous tone, “Is he in you now?” That statement made Dreadwing/Jack's spark and soul go cold. Somehow the spider bot had figured out that Jack was jumping from the body to body and if she had done it then others could too.

He was about to answer when the spider bot jumped against him and started to claw his armor and yell, “You thief! Give him back! I need him!”

Dreadwing slammed the spider bot on the floor and yelled, “You glitch, get off me.”

Airachnid snarled and tried to get up and he was forced to aim his huge cannon at her head. “Whatever you imagine in your sick mind you better stop that now or you lose your head,” he said and thought that a shot in the head would spare the sparkling, but would still make the spider bot unable to operate.

Airachnid stood up and started to walk towards the door, just before she opened the door, she turned and said, “You think you can fool me,” she pointed at Arcee and added, “she is the proof that I'm right and if she is still here tomorrow when you are gone I will convince Dreadwing to kill her or take her as his pleasure toy.”

“Again, I don't know what you are talking about,” he said and looked at the spider bot's optics and tried to look honest.

She started to laugh and then she said with grim tone, “Dreadwing, tomorrow you feel like you would have lost part of your spark and when you understand what you lost its too late to get it back.”

He was about to say something to protest, but Airachnid turned to look Arcee and said, “I know why you are like that and I know also that it was your fault.” Her words hit like a whip and cleaning fluid filled Arcee's optics. She tried to cry out loud, but the spider web around her head blocked all the sounds.

Airachnid hesitated at the door and then he walked back to Arcee and whispered something to her audio receptor and Arcee started to struggle and look at Dreadwing at horror. Airachnid chuckled and when she passed him she jumped to his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. “Darling, come back home,” she said and dropped down, leaving Dreadwing/Jack stood in there his mouth open.

After the spider bot had walked out of the door and when it closed Dreadwing/Jack turned to look at Arcee and said, “Eh! I don't know what went into her,” then he gave her his best boyish smiled. Arcee screamed something behind the gag and looked him like she would have lost her mind completely.

Suddenly there was a comm sound and he answered, “Dreadwing here.”

“Dreadwing, have you already stopped playing with the prisoner?” Megatron asked and sounded concerned.

“Almost,” he said just to play some time.

“Optimus Prime offered a prisoner exchange and when I heard who he had, it was kind of hard to decline,” Megatron said and chuckled.

Dreadwing tried to think who would be the prisoner, but he could not figure it out so he said, “I'm done with here, tell Prime that we can do the exchange.”

“Excellent, I wait you in the ground bridge room,” Megatron said and closed the comm.

Dreadwing grinned to Arcee and said, “Seems that you are getting home.” He lifted her up and she started to struggle against him like wanting to stay. He thought that things had turned out better than he had hoped for and he dragged the struggling femme out of the room.

When they arrived in the ground bridge room, he saw how the vortex was already open and how Megatron waited them. “Give her to me!” the large gray bot said and gestured with his hand.

“Yes, My Lord,” Dreadwing said and offered the struggling femme to Megatron.

Arcee twisted around in the large servos and Megatron chuckled and said, “You are a feisty one,” Arcee looked Dreadwing in panic like wanting to tell him something.

“My Lord, should we consider,” he asked and felt like he needed to hear what Arcee wanted to tell.

Megatron shook his head and started to walk into the vortex with Arcee and Dreadwing saw how Optimus Prime was coming towards him dragging something behind him. He just heard how Megatron lifted Arcee up and said to her, “Tell Jack Darby that I have not forgotten him.” Arcee started to struggle like she would have been in pain and then they were already too far in the vortex and he did not hear with they talked, but he saw the prison exchange.

When the Megatron returned, he was dragging something behind him and when the vortex closed, he lifted it up and showed it to him. “Dreadwing, this was a good trade, we got rid of that rude femme and got a cowardly flier in exchange.”

“Starscream!” Dreadwing hissed murder in his voice.

Megatron chuckled and said, “It seems that you already have figured out that he was in charge when Skyquake died.”

“My Lord, I regret what I have done so please spare my life. Remember that you promised to the Prime that you would not kill me.” Starscream sobbed on his knees. Dreadwing understood that Optimus Prime would not have exchanged the prisoners if he would not be sure that Starscream was spared, so Megatron had promised to Prime not to kill him.

Megatron turned Starscream to look him and the flier looked surprised and then he said, “Skyquake, I'm so happy to see you alive! I hope you remember that it was me who saved you with the dark energon.”

Megatron started to laugh and when he calmed down, he said, “Starscream, may I present you Dreadwing, he is the Skyquake's spark brother.”

“I did not know that he would turn to you to undead, you have to believe me, It was Megatron who told me to do that!” Starscream cried out and tried to run, but Megatron kept hold of his wins.

Dreadwing was shaking from anger, he wanted to kill this whining bot. He took his blaster out and pointed it towards the Starscream and looked at Megatron. “Go ahead, kill him if you want,” the large gray bot said and smiled to him.

He primed his gun and turned it towards the sobbing bot and grinned deadly. Megatron looked at him and took one step away so that he would not be in the danger zone. “Please, Dreadwing spare me! I did not know that he was your brother.”

“Go on, kill him already, “ Megatron said and gestured him to do the task.

“I, I, can't, that would not bring my brother back,” Dreadwing said and put his blaster away.

Megatron looked him a moment and then he smiled and said something surprising, “Dreadwing, you made the right decision, sometimes you need to listen what your spark says.”

Starscream sobbed and asked, “You let me live?”

Megatron walked back to sobbing flier and took hold of his wings and said, “Yes, he lets you live, you better thank him.”

Starscream sobbed and said, “Thanks Dreadwing and I'm sorry for you brother.”

Megatron chuckled and said, “No, you are not, you can only think of yourself.” Then the leader of the Decepticons rammed his sharp talons into the Starscream's chest and ripped his spark chamber out.

The spark chamber was hanging from its wired and Starscream stared at it in horror and asked, “Why?”

“I'm sorry Starscream, but I can't risk that you also change, it would be too dangerous to all of us if you get some spine,” Megaron said and crushed the spark chamber with his servo. Dreadwing saw how life disappeared from the Starscream's optics when he fell down dead.

Dreadwing took one step back and asked, “Why did you kill him if you promised to the Prime to let him live,” even if he knows the real answer. Megatron had killed the flier because he did not want Jack to move in his body and make him stronger.

Megatron turned to look at him and said, “The Prime knows that there was a high risk that I break the promise and he still made the exchange, now it is his fault too that Starscream is dead. If I had let him live, he would have backstabbed me into a place where I'm most vulnerable,” then he looked at the dead bot and added, “Still, it feels like I would have just killed my favorite pet.”

Dreadwing bowed to him and said, “My Lord, I leave you alone and let you have a quiet moment with the fallen comrade. I tell others that he was a brave, but we could not save him when the prisoner exchange went wrong.”

Megatron nodded and said, “Thanks, Dreadwing.”

When he walked out of the ground bridge room, he saw how other Decepticon officers waited in the hallway. Knock Out stepped in front and asked, ”How did the exchange go?”

“We exchanged Arcee to Starscream, but our brave comrade died during the prison exchange,” he said and looked everyone meaningly into the optics.

“That's a sad news,” Knock Out said and poked Breakdown with his elbow.

“Oh! Yes, I miss his whiny voice already,” the large blue bot said.

“How about Arcee?” Airachnid asked with a curious tone.

“She got out alive,” Dreadwing said and saw a relief on the spider bot's faceplate.

“Now, leave our leader to mourn his friend's death and go back to our own tasks,” he said and watched how others than Soundwave walked out.

He stared at the faceless bot and remember how it was when he had been inside him. This silent bot saw himself now as an artist that was deeply in love with his leader. When Dreadwing passed him, he put his servo on his shoulder and said, “He needs you after this, let him talk it out of his systems.”

Soundwave looked at him and nodded and walked into the ground bridge room. Dreadwing let out a sigh and walked all the way to his own room. At the door, He hesitated a moment before he opened the door. When he stepped in he saw Airachnid on the berth, it was kind of a surprise to see her here. He closed the door and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“You have something that belongs to me and I want it back,” the spider bot said and tried to move seductive way on the berth.

He chuckled and asked, “And you think that I give it to you if you act like a human slut?”

Airachnid looked really embarrassed and said,” The girl had to try.”

Dreadwing rolled his optics and said, “You are not a girl so get out now!”

She stepped down from the berth and hissed, “You think you can keep him, but I know a secret. He has been already in everyone in here, we all have changed. Megatron thinks and acts more patiently, Knock Out cares more, Soundwave had started to take pictures of landscapes, Breakdown helps Vehicons with the maintenance task and you clearly don't hate the Autobots anymore.” He noticed that she excluded herself from the list.

Jack took hold of the spider bots arm when she passed him and asked,” Why are you so obsessed with him?”

She turned towards him and said, “I was truly happy first time in my life and when he left I felt like I lost everything except that one thing that he gave me.”

“Your sparkling?” he asked even if he knows the answer.

“Yes, her, if I would have found her without him, I would have killed her and enjoyed her cries,” she said and poked his chest armor and added, “he made a commitment and I will not let him leave me alone with the sparkling.” Dreadwing felt like he was talking with the bitter single mother who wanted to have her man back whatever the cost.

“Maybe it's better to let him go, he just wants to go home,” he said and looked at the evil spider bot.

Airachnid laughed and pressed her servos against her spark and said, “His home is in here.” Jack was about to tell Airachnid that she should go now when she did something that he did not expect.

There was a sharp pain in his chest and he saw how one of the Airachnid's spider legs had pierced his spark. Airachnid moved closer to his faceplate and said, “Jack, come home, I'm waiting you.”

Dreadwing felt how he was dying. He did not feel any pain and Dreadwing's spark was at peace with the death, it was something that he had hoped for a long time. “I will remember this,” Jack hissed to the murderous spider bot when the Dreadwing's dead body fell down on the floor.

Jack was floating again in the void and watching how the dark ball slowly turned to bright one and disappeared like something would have pulled it out of the void. He turned slowly and saw how another black ball rushed towards him like a dog that wanted to catch the ball before others get it. He tried to resist, but the black ball started to devour him and he felt like he would have drowned into the sea of sorrow.

* * *

 

 


End file.
